1. Technical Field
Generally, the present invention relates to systems for protecting the occupants of vehicles during crashes. More specifically, the present invention concerns a deployable system for protecting the occupants of vehicles with overhead glass during rollover events.
2. Background Art
Some newer vehicle designs are incorporating overhead glass in the form of e.g., large sunroofs and “panoramic” windshields that extend over the occupants' heads. During a rollover or other crash event the occupants' heads can impact the overhead glass which has less protective padding than conventional headliners, and the occupants can be partially or fully ejected from the vehicle through the glass or through the opening left by the damaged glass.